creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Peter's Morning
Peter woke to his alarm clock buzzing loudly, shattering his sleep. His wife had already gotten out from the left side of the bed (as Peter was right handed), so he grumbled to himself before disapprovingly rising out of bed. He decided that if he was going to get to his new job, he might as well jump in the shower now. He exited his bedroom and entered his bathroom. His bathroom was rather clean and luxurious, having a huge mirror with shower, bathtub, and toilet located not too close to each other. Peter, seeing as the door was unlocked, realized that his wife was already done with her morning routine. Usually Peter had to wait for her to be done, but today Peter could immediately get ready for work. When Peter went to shave, he felt an odd feeling that something was off. He concentrated on doing a quick yet sufficient job instead of dwelling upon the feeling, and he dismissed it as him being nervous about his new job. Peter jumped into the shower and continued his normal morning activities. As he stepped out of the shower a few minutes later, he quickly got dressed. He was about to brush his teeth in front of the mirror when he once again felt the peculiar feeling. At this point, he noticed that the house was absolutely silent. His wife was normally not very loud, but Peter knew that she still made noise in the morning with the clattering of plates or her movements on the floor. Today, the house was completely devoid of any sounds. Peter called out the name of his wife, yet she did not call back. Peter called a few more times, and each time, he was met with complete silence. At this point he was getting suspicious. He slammed down his toothbrush, accidentally hurting his right hand. He quickly put that aside and checked downstairs for his wife. He never saw her. Returning upstairs, Peter assumed that his wife had just left early, and he checked the window in their bedroom to see if her car was gone. Both his car and his wife’s car were both right in their driveway, neither appearing to have moved from where they were parked. Peter began to worry, and grabbed the phone next to the bed. He called his wife three times, and each time it went to voicemail. He decided to check the house again, calling her name. When Peter was about to give up, he realized that he had not checked the small bathroom in the corner of the living room. Anxious and nervous, Peter crept slowly towards to the bathroom door. Peter’s heart was beating incredibly fast and he feared what he would find behind the door. He grabbed the doorknob, creaked the door open very slowly, and turned on the light. On the floor was his wife. His wife appeared to be perfectly fine, but when Peter checked her pulse, he realized that she was dead. Peter couldn’t bare to look at his dead wife, so he looked up to see himself in the mirror. After a few seconds, he felt the uniquely strange emotion from before and suddenly became surging with anger at the death of wife. He kept his eyes focused on the mirror, and he took out his phone and threw the phone to the ground in a fit of anger. At that moment, his anger turned into horror. Peter had thrown the phone to the ground with his right hand. His image in the mirror had thrown the phone to the ground with its right hand too. The image of Peter slowly smiled widely before the lights went off. Category:Mirrors Category:Beings